


Bar scene

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your alone in a crowded bar looking for a night of fun when a man offers you such but he doesn't know what you really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar scene: PT1

**Author's Note:**

> Male on Male sex. Don't like. Don't read.

You sat alone at the bar listening to the thrum of the loud music in the back ground, the smell of cigarette smoke and beer nuts filling your nose. You swirled the last little bit of whiskey in the bottom of your glass as your keen scenes began to numb from the 4 you’d had previous. You stared at the bar tender’s ass as she walked around pouring drinks you heightened sense of smell picking up that she was in heat, something that got your other brain interested immediately. The whiskey was defiantly doing it’s job in getting your mind off the crappy day you’d had but when you finally swigged the last in your glass you stared at it in debate of having a fifth only to have the decision made for you as a rather handsome man with dirty blonde hair sat next to you. 

“Two bartender” The man chimed placing an elbow on the bar while he turned to face you. 

“Thanks” You tell him with a raise of your glass

“No problem besides looks like you could use another,” The man told you with a grin on his face. 

“Yeah actually I could” You agreed but were leery cause even with your senses a little dulled from the alcohol you could still sense that this man wasn’t human but you also couldn’t tell what he was. 

“Here you go boys” The bartender chimed to you and the man sitting next to you now as she set the two whiskeys in front of you and him. 

“Thanks again” You told the man sitting next to you raising the full glass at him

“Your welcome, hey my names Gabe” The man introduced himself as he raised a hand for you to shake. 

“Hi, I’m (Y/N)” You introduced back as you accepted his hand. His skin was soft under your touch as the strong scent of sweets filled your nose he smiled at you warmly with those gorgeous golden hazel eyes that appeared to glow around the edges. Gabe bought drink after drink for you and him as the two of you talked about everything from your family disowning you cause you refused to follow their ways to him telling jokes about the pranks he’s played on multiple people. The more the two of you talked the more attracted to this man you became, he was just the funniest person you’d ever met and he seemed really into you too but you didn’t want to be presumptuous so you kept quiet. 

“So, you think your drunk enough to tell me your sexual preference?” Gabe asked you after about the tenth drink. 

“Ha, ha, maybe…to be honest I don’t really care as long as I’m getting laid” You said bluntly then downing the last of the whisky in your tenth glass. 

“Great! Me too!” Gabe said as he pinched your ass making a yelp escaped you it was swiftly cut off when you realized that there was a very obvious bulge forming in your jeans. The denim pressed against your sensitive flesh as you tried to subtly adjust yourself but could feel Gabe’s hand running along your thigh while leaning in close to you making it too difficult to adjust with out him noticing so you placed both hands on the bar instead trying to ignore the ache between your legs as a light flush started to cross your cheeks. 

“How’s about I fix THAT! For you?” Gabe asked as you felt his hand suddenly cup your crotch with a light squeeze making a small, strangled noise escape your throat. Your grip tightened around your glass as Gabe began to rub along your hard flesh through the rough denim of your jeans, your jaw clenching as you tried desperately to ignore the warmth twisting low in your stomach. 

“Come on, let me help you” Gabe whispered into your ear his hot breath ghosting over the shell of it making you quiver. Finally you couldn’t take it any longer, you gave in to your instincts turning to take Gabe’s mouth in your own, his soft lips opening to you allowing you to slip your tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. The two of you worked your way to the washroom with Gabe shoving you through the door despite the height difference he was quite strong. You felt the cold tile wall behind your heated flesh as Gabe pressed you to the wall with his knee firmly pressed between your legs making your knees buckle at the feeling of it rubbing against your hard length. Gabe’s lips were latched onto your neck his teeth scrapping along it as he nipped then sucked a hickey onto it. As great as all this felt the realization suddenly hit you that you were in a public rest room at a bar meaning anyone could walk in at anytime to see you with Gabe not that you really cared what any one thought of you being gay but you still didn’t really want anyone to see you having sex. Your hands moved to Gabe’s shoulders pushing him off of you making you wince a little when his knee left your aching crotch. 

“What?” Gabe asked with a quirked eyebrow

“We can’t do this here” You said after getting your voice back 

“Why not?” Gabe asked with a smirk growing on his face as if he was reading your mind

“Well first it’s filthy and second anyone could walk in at any minute,” You explained quirking both your eyebrows in response. 

“Is that all? No problem” Gabe stated as he snapped his fingers making the rest room suddenly a little cleaner and dead bolting the door with a sign that said “Out Of Order” on the doorknob. 

“I knew you weren’t human” You accused 

“So…neither are you” Gabe pointed out his smirk still firmly in place on his lips 

“You sure you want to do this with a werewolf?” You asked him more teasing then anything else. Gabe answered your question by pressing his lips to yours once more as he started running his hands up your back underneath your T-shirt, your hands coming up to tangle in his dirty blonde hair with Gabe’s own hardness grinding against your thigh. You got lost in the feel of Gabe against you that warm heat pressed against your body, his soft lips currently sucking hickey’s down your neck and along your collar bone that you didn’t notice when his hands dipped below the waist band of your jeans until he brushed a finger between your cheeks. You gasp from the sudden sensation that shoots through your body as Gabe works your legs up onto his waste till your completely hoisted in the air, held only by his weight pressing you against the wall. It became clear this wasn’t going to be comfortable so Gabe dropped you to the ground spinning you around then forcing you forward till you were bent over with your hands against the wall. You’d only ever made love to one other guy besides Gabe so you weren’t too familiar with the ways of having sex with men but your thoughts were immediately clouded when Gabe’s hand suddenly found its way to your crotch again. Gabe squeezed your crotch gingerly making you moan, cutting off your thoughts as his breath ghosted over your back with his other hand firmly locked on your hip. Gabe popped the button on your jeans then undid the zipper allowing your jeans to drop down to your ankles revealing that you had no underwear on much to his delight. 

“Ooohhh, commando aye!” Gabe chimed as he grabbed you then stroked 

“Ugh…Gabe…”You whined as he continued to stroke you, your head falling forward to rest against the wall with your hands. You felt your breathing speed up while sweat poured down your temples and forehead as the twisting heat curled in your lower abdomen. 

“GABE!” You yelped when you suddenly felt a slick finger breach your entrance, pressing into you creating a pressure with each inch it slid in. You clenched around the intrusion trying to adjust only to feel more pressure as he continues to push into you then pull out in a steady drag. 

“Just relax or you’ll make it worse,” Gabe whispers into your ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. Your voice is gone so you simply nod in understanding as you begin to force yourself to relax a little allowing Gabe to eventually slid a second finger in to you, now you could feel every movement he made as he twisted his fingers then curled them to hit that spot that felt so good. Eventually you were feeling so good that you needed to feel more as you bucked your hips backwards just to get him to go deeper while his other hand feverishly stroked you. 

“Gabe…please” you breathed out finally hoping that he would understand what you were trying to say. You felt his fingers slide from you leaving you empty and wanting but the sound of his zipper was encouraging to you then you heard the sound of his jeans hitting the ground. You braced yourself against the wall cause you knew that even with the preparations it was going to hurt from not having done it in so long but it was still a shock at how much it hurt when Gabe finally pressed into you forcing your breath to leave your lungs all at once. Your hand balled into a fist above your head as you gritted your teeth while Gabe pressed in inch by inch then you felt a hand on top of yours as fingers tried to tangle with your own. You looked up then over your shoulder to see Gabe kissing your back then taking your mouth in his own as he pressed the rest of the way in. Your fingers tangled with his as he let your mouth go, your head dropped between your arms to rest against the wall again as Gabe let you adjust to him. Gabe began to move slowly then set up a rhythm that had the both of you panting in no time flat that’s when you felt Gabe curl his fingers back around you giving you 3 hard jerks. Your orgasm punched out of you while Gabe stroked you through it allowing him to cum shortly afterwards inside you. After both of you had finished re-dressing you both exited the rest room that’s when you finally got the chance to ask something you’d been dieing to since Gabe had sat at the bar with you earlier that evening. 

“So what are you anyways?” You asked him with a smirk on your face

“I’m the archangel Gabriel” Gabe said simply. Your face dropped when you realized that he wasn’t kidding and your eyes grew wide as plates. 

“See ya!” Gabriel stated with a two-finger salute to you before disappearing leaving you standing there in utter confusion.


	2. Bar scene: unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since you slept with Gabriel you can't get him out of your mind.

Several weeks had past since your run in with the devilishly handsome archangel whom you’d found out was Gabriel. Your instincts told you that you would never see him again, after all what would an archangel want with an out cast werewolf like you but yet no matter how hard you tried the image of Gabriel stuck in your brain. The day had found you wondering through the woods trying to cover your tracks from the werewolves that were hunting you down, cause you were a half breed they had shunned you, cause you’d refused to kill people they’d tried to kill you instead, your heart ached cause now you were all alone in the world running from hunters and your own family alike. Suddenly the image of Gabriel popped back into your head revealing that’s why you wanted him back so bad, he was the only one to have shown you kindness since your family had tossed you aside, the only one to have quelled your needs since you left your pack. As you were lost in your thoughts a breeze blew past with a scent that snapped you back to your senses making you look around rapidly searching for its source before taking off in a dead sprint while feet pounded the ground after you. Being part skin walker, part werewolf you shifted into a white coloured grey wolf still running at full pace to escape the werewolves that were currently chasing you down until you past a fallen tree. It was too late when you saw the dark haired werewolf spring from behind the fallen tree, its full weight hitting you in the side sending you off balance as you hit the ground on your other side feeling a couple ribs crack in the process you swiftly got back on your feet despite the pain. You faced your attackers with teeth bared, snarling as they approached then attacked with their own teeth and claws digging into your flesh while you tried to fight them off, a mixture of your blood as well as theirs mingling in your mouth. 

With a final blow from one of the females you hit the ground and couldn’t get back up, your limbs felt weak, your lungs burned as they tried to in hale air but couldn’t get enough and pain racked its way through you in waves. You braced for the death blow as your former pack mates gathered around but before they could do anything there was a bright light that came from behind them forcing you to shut your eyes when you opened them again the others were gone, you shifted back to human form unable to maintain your wolf form any longer. Your vision blurred as a figure approached you a shiver washing over your nude, battered body as it approached and all you could think was that this was it, you were going to die here. Your world was slowly going dark as pain ebbed you into darkness and the figure knelt down in front of you to place a gentle hand on your temple that felt somewhat familiar then he said something but you could really make it out before falling unconscious. When your mind finally began to reboot itself you could feel the distinct softness of sheets beneath your body as well as covering you then the feeling of tightly wrapped cloth around parts of your body, bandages you concluded then opened your eyes slowly wincing slightly from the light that was streaming through the windows. You let your vision clear a bit then focused to see it was a bedroom you were laying in but you didn’t recognize it so you moved to sit up but swiftly decided that was a bad idea when a sharp pain struck you from your still badly broken ribs. 

“You should just stay laying down,” A familiar male voice said from the doorway to the room. Shock crossed your face as you ignored your pain to roll on to your side and prop yourself up on an elbow in order to see if your ears were playing tricks on you. 

“Gabriel…” You breathed out in surprise

“Yep, that’s me kiddo” Gabriel said with a smirk 

“I didn’t think…ugh!” You began but were cut off as pain surged through your body making your head drop and body shake. Gabriel’s hands were on you in a second as he moved you back so you were laying flat on your back again as you felt the sweat pouring down your face you gritted your teeth trying to bare the pain. 

“Let’s not try that again shall we” Gabriel suggested as he patted your face with a cool cloth, it felt good. The pain slowly subsided as Gabriel brushed your hair out of your face then pressed the cloth to your forehead, as you finally were able to look up at him. 

“I never…thought I’d…see you…again,” You panted out with one hand still firmly gripping your ribs. 

“Yeah well, that makes two of us but what can I say kid you leave a lasting impression” Gabriel joked as he pressed 2 fingers to your pulse point. You remembered how he’d done that with his mouth that night, making your blood suddenly rush in a different direction. That dirty blonde hair, those hazel eyes yep he was as handsome as he’d been on that night when he bought you drinks at the bar then bent you over in the men’s room all the memories made your heart race and made something else take interest as a small moan escaped your lips. Gabriel looked down at you then smirked he could obviously tell what you were thinking. 

“There will be plenty of time for that later, for now you need to get some rest,” Gabriel told you with his smirk remaining firmly in place as you blushed slightly. He pressed his two fingers to your forehead then your world slipped away once more into the sweet abyss of unconscious sleep. 

When you awoke again the pain was not as intense as it had been but you felt something else instead. As your mind began to focus you became very aware of the familiar feeling of a hard on but what took you off guard the most was that there was something wrapped firmly around your aching member that was warm and wet and moving. You opened your eyes with a groan then propped yourself up on your elbows to see what or who was currently giving you a blowjob and when you looked down you were met with the hazel eyes of Gabriel with his mouth wrapped firmly around your cock. 

“Ugh…Gabriel…what…” You stammered unable to really form a sentence as his tongue slid up the underside of your cock as he pulled off. 

“Like I said plenty of time later” Gabriel said cockily 

You watched as Gabriel slid back onto your hard cock sucking down the shaft then back up till your head flew back as he hummed against your flesh. 

“But…my ribs” You protested as an ache filled your sides reminding you that they were still broken. Gabriel pulled off of you with a pornographic popping sound that made you moan as he kissed his way along your hip bones to your abdomen then gently to your chest. 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to be careful” Gabriel snickered against your flesh as he ground down a couple times allowing his own hard member to press against yours. You groaned as your hips bucked up against his while Gabriel took one of your nipples between his teeth to worry the flesh before releasing it. 

Gabriel continued to assault your senses with teasing nips and licks along your overly sensitive flesh. Gabriel moved gingerly back down towards your aching cock being mindful of all your broken bones as he went to prevent himself from causing you pain before settling between your legs, spreading your thighs to give him better access. Your not sure where he’d gotten the lube from but then again you really couldn’t care cause currently his finger was rimming your hole sending shock wave after shock wave of sensation through you. Gabriel teased you as he circled your hole then slipped his finger in a little before pulling it back out to rim you again until your body was wreathing and your cock throbbing in desperation for release with pre-cum seeping onto your stomach. Gabriel slipped his lips around your entrance then sucked making you yelp then groan as your hips bucked up of their own accord while his tongue slid inside you before licking a strip up your hole that’s when an animalistic growl escaped your throat. Gabriel groaned at the sound of your natural animal like growl as one of his hands moved to his own crotch to palm through his jeans. Gabriel pulled from your entrance then sat back on his heels as he undid his jeans then lined himself up with you, the growl escaped your throat again as he slid the head of his cock into you then continued to slowly press in inch by inch. Gabriel gave you a minute to adjust after bottoming out then rolled his hips to set up a rhythm that had you and him moaning in no time while the heat coiled in your stomach signalling your fast approaching orgasm. Gabriel was close too as he leaned over you, planting both hands on either side of you so he could pound into you more easily until the both of you hitched in the rhythm as hot cum splashed onto your chest and up your ass. Gabriel panted as he pulled out of you then snapped his fingers to clean you and himself up also he was now sitting next to you with your head leaning against his chest while he ran his fingers through your hair. 

“So why did you rescue me?” You finally asked Gabriel as he hummed softly while caressing your scalp. 

“Cause after that night I just couldn’t get you out of my head, so I followed you for a while unsure as to why I was so enthralled with you then when I saw you change I couldn’t help but think of how gorgeous you were and I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think I’m in love with you” Gabriel explained softly 

“That’s good, cause I think I love you too” You told him before leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
